


Hard Banana

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bananas, Comedy, F/M, Nudity, Showers, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy Weekend Prompt by Naganosilver98... Lucy walks in on Flynn in the shower and....M because someone is nude...





	Hard Banana

Lucy opened her eyes after a restless night on the couch, she blew out a tired breath as she pushed the blanket off her and sat up on the couch. She groaned in annoyance while she tried to rub the tired from her face but failed.

Rufus was right, the couch was like the Four Seasons, except there was truly only one season ‘Winter’. Wyatt had offered her the spare bunk in his room since Jessica’s departure but she decided she’d rather endure winter on the couch than talk listen to Wyatt go on and on about Jessica and Rittenhouse into the wee hours of the morning.

Bleary eyed and exhausted pushed off the couch with a big yawn and grabbed her toiletries bag that she kept under the bed. She made her way past the Lifeboat stopping to collect her towel from the staircase where she kept it. She slung it over her shoulder and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

She couldn’t wait to get into a hot shower and thaw out her cold limbs. She pushed open the door, and walked in to the room. She was so tired she barely notice the shower on. She just went about her usual morning routine as she placed the towel on the half wall with her toiletries bag. She unzipped her bag and barely pulled out her shampoo-

“Morning.” Flynn said cheerfully.

Lucy’s head snapped up, her eyes went wide as there was Flynn; naked. She could not explain why her eyes looked down as if to verify his nudity. There he was, fully naked in a cloud of steam; sopping wet and soapy. He was very aroused. Her mouth went dry and her brain short circuited as it took a moment to take in the glory that was Flynn. It was like a sexual fantasy, except it wasn’t in her head.

“Lucy?” Flynn asked, she snapped out of it and dropped her shampoo.

“Ah- you’re hard-“ She closed her eyes and yep the image was burned in her mind. “I mean naked.” She stammered to correct herself. She opened her eyes again. Her eyes had a mind of their own as they were back looking at his very erect penis. “Very naked.” She said she felt awkwardly dazed as her brain short circuited again as she managed to tear her eyes from his erection to his face, her face was beet red.

He was looking at her with a bemused expression. He didn’t even bother to cover up or turn around. She couldn’t stay not after gawking at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see the chub- Chair. I’m just going to go.” She said as her nerves were shot, she grabbed her toiletries bag, the contents upended themselves onto the floor as she forgot to close it. “Outside.” She said weakly as she just placed the empty bag back down and stepped over her conditioner bottle. “You know until you’re done.” She added waving a hand in a random pattern as she walked blindly to the door as she could not turn her head away from the sight of him.

“Lucy-“ Flynn started to warn her, but it was too late as she smacked into the wall hard.

“I’m ok.” She assured him awkwardly as she reached for the door and in her urgency to get out, she forgot it was pull not push.

“Pull.” Flynn offered in amusement. Lucy did as he said and the door smacked her right in face. She hissed in pain and clutched her nose.

“Thank you!” She said, completely embarrassed as her brain was thinking of something else that required pulling. She quickly left and moved to the side of door. She whimpered as she sank to floor and touched her nose. She was glad it wasn’t bleeding, but she was mortified as she acted like a woman who’d never seen a naked man before.

“Lucy, are you ok?” Flynn asked, Lucy looked up to find Flynn looking down at her. He was still wet and had a towel barely wrapped around his hips. It was still gaping, not enough for a peep show but enough for her mind to run wild... Holy God, it was not helping her current state as she was a mix of mortified and turned on. Mortified as she was telegraphing herself like an idiot and turned on as she watched a tear drop of water slowly make its way down his abdomen. She had to shake her head as she licked her lips. 

“Oh… yeah, peachy... if you could just turn the towel around a little more.” She said awkwardly as she tried not looking at him. He snorted a laugh as he adjusted his towel. “I’m sorry. I’m usually not a person to gawk and you should be very proud of all that.” She told him. She gestured in the region. Flynn chuckled, she pulled her hand back into her other. She shook her head as she immediately covered her burning face. “Oh my god, I’m ok. Go enjoy your shower, I’m going to sit here until it’s my turn.” She told him.

“Ok.” He replied, the man had no shame as he wasn't even the slightest bit embarrassed. But then  Lucy could see why he wasn't. She groaned in as the mental images played over in her mind.

“For the shower. Not… can you go? Like just get back in there and just mmm... go.” She told him, as she was not moving her hands from her face until he was finished showering, changed into clothes and gone.

“Ok.” Flynn said, she could hear the smile in his voice. He went back inside.

* * *

 

An hour later, after a voluntary cold shower and Lucy walked into the living area. She had placed her towel over the back of chair and slid her toiletry bag under the couch.

“How was your shower?” Flynn asked in amusement as he was making his usual breakfast of cereal and fruit with yoghurt. Fully dressed in a burgundy turtleneck and black pants.

“Refreshing.” Lucy said, she felt like she was crawling out of her own skin at her horny behaviour. She walked over to the kitchen island and stood on the opposite side to him.

“I am sorry…” she drawled as Flynn picked up a banana and held it in his hand. Her mind went back to the shower, his glory. She snatched it out of his hand as she needed to regain her composure. “For interrupting your morning.” She said waving the banana around. She looked to it and him, cringed as everything was laden with sexual innuendo about his penis. She gave a sigh as she placed it down on the bench. Flynn wore an amused expression.

“Uhuh, if you wanted my banana, all you had to do was ask. I’d gladly share it with you. Anywhere, anytime, anyway you like.” He said with a sly grin, he licked his lips like some kind of sexual reflex action. It once again short circuited her brain. She held up the banana like it was a gun pointing it at him. She tried to find the words but before she could find a witty non sexual reply Jiya came in.

“Morning.” She said as she looked at the two of them and narrowed her eyes. “What’s going on here?” she asked as she sensed something going on.

“I was teaching Lucy disarming techniques.” Flynn said as he pulled the Banana out of Lucy’s hand. Lucy was still trying to find her words besides- 'Yes' and 'right, now... preferably behind closed doors'. She was normally better at this but with Flynn, she was speechless.

“With a banana?” Jiya asked as she pulled an apple out of the fruit bowl.

“It’s a versatile fruit.” Flynn told Jiya, his grinned at Lucy who was blushing deeply.

“Hm, I’m sure.” Jiya replied casually, she looked to Lucy. “Are you ok? You’re a little flushed and warm. Better not get sick.” She said to Lucy as she felt her forehead.

“I’m tired, I think I just need to lay down. I didn't get much sleep last night.” Lucy said weakly, as it sounded like a good idea.

"Why don’t you take my bed? It’ll be better than trying to sleep out here.” Flynn offered.

“It’s true. Connor and Rufus are working on the Lifeboat today. You know how loud they get.” Jiya drawled with an exhausted sigh.

“I’m only sleeping.” She told him, though she was tempted by his early offer, if it was an offer. She was so sleep deprived she wasn’t sure anymore.

“What else would you be doing?” Jiya asked, her face lit up “Oh, ok.” She said with a knowing grin, she punched Flynn's arm in a 'go you' manner.

“Jiya!” Lucy started to try and clarify but Jiya cut off.

“I know. I won't say a word.” Jiya assured her, she made the motions of zipping her lips shut as she walked over to platform where they had computers set up. “Other than about time!” She added a little too loudly.

“Banana.” Flynn offered with grin to Lucy. She shook her head. “The offer still stands.” He said, his tongue made a cheeky gesture and Lucy blushed and shook her head.

“I’m going to your bed. Alone to sleep.” She told him.

“This time.” Flynn joked, he laughed and she threw him the middle finger as she walked in the direction of his room. He saw her throw a smile over her shoulder at him. He knew things were looking up in more than one way.

 


End file.
